rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorgie Ann Porter Rangover
Jorgie Porter Alexander is the young sister to Rikku Araceli Alexander and younger half sister to Claire "Lightning" Farron and Brother Maxwell Alexander. Jorgie is a very smart out going girl who easily puts the past behind her and is able to live on as a stronger and wiser person. Just a few days after her birth her father and mother, Cid Ramsey Alexander and Mary Tate Alexander disappeared in battle and she has yet to meet them. Jorgie is now currently living with her adopted mother and father, Jean Gabrielle Rangover and Richard Ioan Rangover. Jorgie also counts Logan Kane Locke as her "second" father. History Etymology Jorgie ge(or)-gie\ as a girl's name (also used as boy's name Georgie), is a variant of Georgia (Greek, Latin). See Georgia for more on meaning of Georgie. The baby name Georgie sounds like Giorgia and Jeorjia. Other similar baby names are Georgine, Georgina, Georgene and Gertie. Ann \a-nn\ as a girl's name is pronounced an. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Ann is "He (God) has favored me". Simplified form of Anne, the English form of Hannah. A name favored by royalty and commoners for centuries. Porter \p(o)-rter, por-ter\ as a boy's name is of English origin, and the meaning of Porter is "gatekeeper". English occupational name and surname as well as a French name used by persons who made their living carrying loads: "porter" in French means "to carry". Personality Jorgie has a very bright, bubbly personality. Being raised by such up tight adults, her sister Rikku made sure that Jorgie has at least some fun in her life. Jorgie tends to laugh at the most silliest things and sometimes not even at anything at all. The small Al bhed likes adventure and goes out to find it constantly with anyone or anything she can. Though as she gets older, Jorgie becomes a very serious person after her adventure in the Crimson Squad with her older step brother's and Baralai. When older Jorgie will small at some things but other than that she rarely lets out a laugh and barely speaks. After her misadventure with her elder half brother, Brother, Jorgie would never be the same. Jorgie becomes a monster that rips families apart, she loses all feeling in her body by the age of 25 years old. People refer to her as soul-less. Image From a very young age Jorgie was very interested in a mixture of old Al Bhed clothing and modern Sphira clothing, thus leads Jorgie into wearing very odd outfits. Though this style of outfits goes far with her and into her Villian form. Durning her younger years, Jorgie would wear sun dresses and over using golden accessories that her sister and her found while digging in the sands. Slowly as she gotten older and into middle school, Jorgie would be suspended for her fashion style and how it was inapropriate for her age. Jorgie would wear gas masks and army jackets to school, with pocket knife's holding her hair up like chopsticks. After being kidnapped by her elder brother, her middle school fashion sense gets blow out of the water. Jorgie's fashion is now heavily inspired by death and military forces. Whenever Jorgie leaves the hole she lives in she wears a gas mask wear only her now black eyes are showing. Wearing ripped jeans, a belt made from bullets and a ripped army jacket with blood stains on it, she tends to turn many heads. Abilities When Jorgie is at the age of nineteen she is forced to begin her training with Brother, where she is trained in not the ways of the Al Bheds, but instead of the Uncounted. Durning her training, Jorgie unleashes the powers of a advanced Sonic Scream, Teleportation, as well as her own special ability of Demonic power, when she is able to control all that is unholy. Relationship Trivia *Is a quick learner *Copies mostly everything Jean does, everything thinks of Jorgie as Jean's "clone" *Jorgie is actually colored blind Category:List of Characters Category:Alexanders Category:Villians Category:Rimonster's characters Category:Al Bheds